


Daddy was a Solider

by Cdupon95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdupon95/pseuds/Cdupon95
Summary: Jean is trying to navigate her life after the snap and after becoming a mom with no husband to help, okay Steve helps but its not the same, its not Bucky. But what happens when the possibility of bringing back the people lost to the snap is toyed with?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Original Female Character - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Daddy was a Solider

Jean sat in the circle of the same people that had come together five years ago listening to everyone give updates on their lives. Her mind started to drift off when Steve had called her name “Hey Jean, you haven’t shared tonight, how was your week?” he had asked. Steve had really taken a leadership position with the support groups that the Avengers had rolled out.  
She wiped her hands on her pant legs and let out a breath “Uh, well it was a pretty basic week, get up take Aiden to school then go to work, pick up Aiden go home make dinner and repeat. Sorry, nothing to note of this week.” She had faked a smile before she let Steve finish up the session.  
As the room cleared out Jean and Steve had stayed behind to put the chairs away and to gather the trash “So, you gonna really tell me what happened this week?” Steve questioned knowing that Jean had skirted around the truth of what had happened that week. Jean let out a sigh as she placed the last folding chair against the wall with the others before turning to her friend shaking her head “No because I talked during group and I’m good.” she replied looking at Steve seeing that he was giving her the same look a mother gives their children when she knows that they had done something wrong.  
“Bullshit,” he responded.  
“Language,” she replied.  
“Jean you're hiding something you can’t bottle it up, remember what the therapist said.” he pressured her.  
“Alright! Fine, you want to know what happened this week? Aiden came home from school crying because kids were bullying him about not having a dad here. Which then just lead to the constant question of when is daddy coming home mama, over and over again! I cried myself to sleep at least twice, is that what you want to hear, is that really what needs to be said during group?” she rattled off not realizing her breathing had become erratic and that the tightness in her chest became uncomfortable.  
“Jean, doll you have to calm down you’re going to set off a panic attack,”  
“Fuck off I’m already going through it,” she replied taking in a deep breath and holding it for ten seconds before slowly letting it go and repeated the action twice before everything slowed down. Jean had grabbed a chair to sit down to catch her breath putting her head in her hands blocking out everything around her.  
Steve had grabbed her a cup of water from the cooler in the room “Here you go Jean drink it all,” he handed it to her and put his hand on her shoulder “I’m sorry to push it’s just me looking out for you. Do you want me to talk to Aiden?” he asked as she downed the cup of water.  
She shook her head swallowing the water “No, I already talked with him and he knows his daddy died protecting the world and the people that inhabit it. He knows that if he could his daddy would be here with us, but there’s only so many times I can tell the kid the same thing in different ways. I miss him Steve, I miss Bucky.”


End file.
